


Arc lovin.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Forced, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, non con, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Comissioned Fic! Saphron and Terra bring their little bro Jaune home with his lover Pyrrha for some less than TLC as the Arc sisters have two BIG surprises for Jaune as they show him just how much they love him...





	1. Chapter 1

Saffron Arc was  _ not _ like most people in life. She was a twenty-seven yeard old six foot three woman, with a full-body married but no kids. She was tall for a woman her breasts were a nice fluffy C her hips a perfect hourglass her ass so wide and fat that fining a pair of jeans for her to fin in was almost impossible! She had to find private manufactures that made Jeans for people with asses that you might just be able to put your own house on. She had more than enough tits for any women to be jealous.

Double D cups when she was fifteen and now she was pushing E cups with no signs of stopping. Her hair a long flowing blonde and her eyes a piercing blue. She was the  _ picture _ of feminine beauty and well there was not an unfeminine thing about Saffron Arc.

Well, that is unless you count the twenty-five inches of  _ calf _ thick dick that swung in her legs. Saffron Arc was like  _ all _ of her siblings a futa. She was a chick with a dick. She was a chick that had a dick that put every other male on the platen with some exception to shame. She had kept her dick a virgin for every year of her life even if she has married her and her lovely wife Terra another futa two years older at twenty-nine were madly in love.

Her ass was somehow fatter than Terra's her breasts a bit smaller her skin a rich dark color with a slit tan to her flesh. Her hair shot and black and her eyes a duller blue. She was without a doubt the love of Terra's life but she also had a problem with her. There was a problem with Saffron and Terra's love life that was not going to go away.

The two of them had an issue that was  _ eating _ away at their marriage, a certain problem a confrontation between the tow futa's that would never go away. The two futa's had the same problem that a tiger and a lion might have if you put them in a zoo together. 

They were two Apex predators in the same room. Both of them demanded that the other submit to them in bed and well in general and since neither of them gave a thought to their submission that was an issue.

In short both Terra and Saffron Arc where  _ hard _ doms. Not a single submissive bone between them.

They were dominant  _ sadistic _ futa's that had no other purpose but to fuck and break things. Saffron had never fucked someone in her entire life.

Terra  _ had _ tried to fuck before but the two people a male and a fleam she dated at the same time ended up mind broken in an Argus mental hospital cuddled up in a small padded cell not being to speak right wrapped up in a straight jacket mumbling nothing but  _ cock _ over and over again as they laid in mind broken messed unable to speak and masturbating over and over again trying to get  _ close _ to the pleassure that they had been briefly forced into taking before their hold on reality was  _ shattered _ by a thick black futa dick.

Now with that, the two of them had not gotten dull in their relationship far from it. They knew that they needed relief and they worked with the other. Blowjobs decided by a coin toss never being done with one of them on their knees that would be too submissive for either of them to be willing to accept.

So they started blowing the other on the side both of them having to grip the sheets of the bed as they desire to  _ grip _ the hair of the other and skull fuck the other untill they passed out.

This worked for a  _ time _ it brought them a measure of relief but it was not enough. It was one thing to cum on the face of their lovers never in the mouth once again  _ still _ to submissive for the others.

They would never swallow the cum of a dick that was an equal. Terra's dick a full inch shorter but her's was  _ thicker _ than her own calf! Saffron had balls the size of grapefruits but Terra had two chocolate volleyballs swinging beneath her legs that felt like bowling balls when you touched them.

The two of them were at a  _ breaking _ point they needed to fuck they  _ needed _ to breed to dominate but they had no one neither knew what to do and their love for the other was too much to even  _ consider _ leaving.

So it was at the eleventh hour when an  _ option _ appeared. Saffron's baby brother Jaune Arc, a hunter of Beacon or a hunter in training.

Jaune had gone to Beacon a predominantly futa huntress school and ended up dating the futa, Pyrrha Nikos. The champion of Mistral was dating Saffron’s little brother Jaune was a  _ lucky _ man or he would be if his sister was anything  _ but _ herself. As you may or may not know..

Saffron loved all her siblings, she was the  _ ideal _ older sister kind loving was patient and would give her life for any of them but Jaune was special... she loved Jaune a bit  _ more _ than usual and not really in the way that a sibling should love a brother.

While she loved her other siblings to the point of hugging her sister and making them feel like they were the most import futa in the world. She loved Jaune in the way that she turned to  _ watch _ him when he was sleeping and when the time of him coming of age she tended to be  _ standing _ on his side.

Paying him nightly visits masturbating over him whimpering desperately to fuck her tight little brothers bring ass and make him scream! Cumming on his bed drowning is crotch in cum blaming it on him in the morning.

But Saffron was a  _ good _ sister she let her brother go and was happy to see him happy or she  _ was _ .

Saffron needed to fuck, and Terra needed to fuck. Jaune was a futa lover and a total bottom and in need of a  _ strong _ futa to teach him the way of the world. So it was great trepidation that she decided to  _ invite _ him and Pyrrha back to Argus on Beacon Summer break to see if she would share.

"You sure this will work?"

"I don't know Terra but it has to, look! The bullhead! Jaune!"

"Saffron!" The boy said Jaune walked out of the bullhead as Terra growled.

"I'm going to fucking rape him in the bedroom."

"Terra! Rape later nice now!"

"I know but your brother  _ always _ pissed me off when he was younger. I can't wait to see him screaming I'll make him look into his own reflection while I fucking rape him. I want him to  _ see  _ my dick making his guts break."

"Terra! Saffron!"

"JAUNE!" Both futas said hugging him Jaune hugged them back loving his sisters more than anything. He knew that he was going to be happy to see his family but now!? Now Jaune was wrapped up in his sister and aunts brushing his  _ fat _ ass that Terra has to swear was some kind of Arc family feature.

_ Fuck me. I have been avoiding fucking your sister's fat ass for two years. If you think I'm not going to break you in three you don't know what's coming. _ Terra thought as she licked her lips. She moved her hand ever so softly sliding it down his ass even the briefest of touch revealed an ass that was the thing of a legend and felt almost like a pair of  _ clouds. _

_ Fuck me your ass is going to be mind! _ Terra thought as she glared at Jaunes' dick. OR well a  _ clit _ she knew it was either six to seven inches at  _ maximum _ .  _ You don't deserve that dick I think I will enjoy taking it away. _

"AH! You have to meet my girlfriend! Guys! This is Pyr!" Jaune said as the champion Pyrrha Nikos and the  _ lynchpin _ of the plan smiled.

Pyrrha was  _ beautiful _ six and a half feet al a bit shorter than them and a full head tall er the five foot seven Jaune. She smiled as she waved at them.

"Hello! I am Jaune's girlfriend Pyrrha!"

"Oh! Pyrrha! Jaune has told us so much about you! I hope you don't mind that we know so much about you! Jaune gushes!"

"Saffron!"

"Oh, Jaune is so cute! So please feel free to call me Saffron!"

"And you can call me Tera!"

"Yes think of us as family Pyrrha!" Saffron said hugging Pyrrcan close she had a big chest and a fat ass.

"We are here for yah," Terra said winking widely as Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you very much I hope we get along well!"

"Oh so do we Pyyrha..." Terra said as both futas shared a longing look with any look they and Pyrrha were going to be getting along quite well over the cumming days and weeks and Jaune...

Well even if Terra did  _ not _ like Jaune had to admit that somewhere deep down she did feel a bit bad for the poor boy. Annoying was one thing but the things that were going to be cumming in him? Even Terra might shed a tear for him. Well not enough to stop her from raping Jauen's tight virgin ass or  _ not _ virgin. No way Pyrrha was not tapping that sweet, sweet boi pussy every night morning and every chance she got!

_ I hope she left enough for me and Saffron. We did not come up with this plan to fuck an ass that I can fist and hit nothing but air _ . Terra thought as she and Saffron boxed in Pyrrha and Jaune taking them back to their home as their plans for the two lovers would slowly cum into being.

The took Jaune and Pyrrha back to their house Jaune was like the  _ sacrificial lamb _ . Buttered up on complements Terra and Saffron had spent a good amount of time thinking about the best ways to make sure that Jaune would be compliant with them.

Saffron thought that if she just put the older sister on Jaune and squeezed him that he would break under the pressure. Terra thought that they might need drugs and or blackmail to make this work. They both agreed that if Jaune put up too much of a fight then he was going to know what happened to naughty males who did not do what their big sister and aunt told them to.

"Now both you and Pyrrha get comfy! Take your shoes off and please make yourselves as comfy as you want!"

"We will make sure you all have a lovely stay!" Terra said as they locked the doors behind them. The two lovers had just walked into a trip like flies to the web of a spider.

If they cared to know the house was  _ prepared _ for this soundproof insulated so well you might fire a gun and not even the neighbors would never know! The plan was already in its final acts of operations.

Terra and Saffron knew how to keep Jaune and Pyrrha occupied. Teenagers simple minds simple things.

"Wow! Your house is huge! Even bigger than the last time sis!"

"You two have a lovely home!"

"Oh, you kids! You know just what to say to make us flush!"

"Really me and Saffron thank you for that but come on! Let's get you some food in your belly! I know that you like meat Pyrrha!"

"Oh? I would not say no to pork or beef."

"Nice! Can I get some?"

"Not  _ you _ Jaune you can have some rice and ham."

"What? But I like to take your meat! Saffron! Let me have your meat!"

"Both futas let out a choked gag half between a warble and a gasp! They looked at each other before an evil smile spread over their faces.

"Oh, Jaune you know that if you just want you bigs sisters meat you just need to  _ ask _ nicely right?"

"Saffron I  _ want _ your meat. Your little brother wants your meat so please feed me. I will stuff it down my throat if I have to." Jaune said as Saffron and Terra smirked.

"Oh trust us Jaune me and Saffron will make you have more than your fill of  _ meat." _ Terra hissed moving just to the side of a counter to not let her monster of a dick show as it hardened in her pants.

"Don't stop till I can't move!" Jaune said grinning he liked with when he and his sister played these word games and even Terra was getting in on it!

_ Man and I thought Terra did not like me! This is going to be a great visit! _ Jaune thought as his sisters licked thier lips.

"I'm going to split him in two," Terra whispered as Saffron nodded.

"Fine. I'll take his mouth you take his ass."

"And Pyrrha? What about her? Should we talk to her about this before or after we break him in? Because honestly this is a lot to take in and if I was her I would  _ never _ share that ass." Terra said Saffron paused she knew she  _ should _ be diplomatic but there was too much at risk for that.

"Fine. Fair point drug her food and make sure she eats it  _ all. _ After that, we take him in the night." Saffron nodded her own  _ monolithic _ cock slowly first as Terra grinned.

"And by taking you mean  _ rape _ his little boi pussy until he is our new condom?" Terra asked as smirking as Saffron sighed.

"You know I am going to  _ ask _ him nicely right?"

"And by ask you mean shove your dick down his mouth before he can even say no?" Terra asked Saffron hit her on her shoulder as she grinned.

"Shut it! You know me too  _ well _ ." 

\----

"Saffron? What's happening? Why am I in your room? And why am I blindfolded?" Jaune asked sitting on his knees. Terra locked the door to the master bedroom with a loud  _ click! _ The bedroom was ever more soundproof than most of the house as Terra nodded to Saffron. She checked on Pyrrha out like a light she hoped she would forgive them for raping Jaune but this needed to happen.

"Oh bro it's nothing! I just need your help ok?" Saffron asked her full twenty fice incels of  _ calf _ thick bitch breaking out and pointing right as Jauen's small _ tiny _ mouth.

"Ok, Sis! What can I do?" Jaune asked as Saffron looked at Terra she nodded to far in to stop now.

"Simple Jaune just open  _ wide." _

"LIke this?"

" _ Wider." _

"Like this!"

"Yes, Perfect now hold it. Stafford said gripping Jaunes head as she instantly  _ shoved  _ her dick inside.

"AH! Fuck he is wet!" Saffron screamed as she jammed every last inch of her twenty-five-inch long  _ calf _ thick dick right down her brother's tight mouth! Jaune's eyes went wide as his blond fold was forced off due to the sheer weight of their thrust!

Jaune's eyes shook as he felt his jaw wide and suddenly snap! Something snapped in Jaune's jaw as he felt his mouth getting torn in two! Jaune let out a silent scream of agony muffled only by the absolute massive dick that was busy plowing deep into his mouth!

Saffron buried her dick until it was pushed far back the soft spongy part of the back of Jaune's mouth and was lodged fully into his throat! Her hands gripping her little brother soon to be fuck toys' head as she hilted her dick right inside oh him!

_ AIE! NO! NO! What is she doing!? It hurts! It hurts! Please! Take it out! Take it out! Saffron! _ Jaune screamed as Saffron fully hilted her dick into Jaune's mouth! His mouth painfully stretched open ad a downright  _ obscene _ bulge appeared in his throat! Jaune screamed in pain as he felt his throat bulge and distend! Jaune's nose was forced into a thick mass of bright yell pubic hair not too dissimilar to that of his own as Saffron brought Jaune's face to the base of his dick! Uncaring or unknowing of Jaunes' screams of pain as she whimpered.

"Oh fuck Jaune! Your mouth! It feels soo good!" Saffron hissed her eyes rolling into the top of her head as Terra licked her lips her massive dick already out her twenty-three inches of  _ thicker _ than her already impressive calf dick leaving a small river of cum as she licked her lips.

'Oh shit, that looks hot as hell! Look at his neck! It's fucking building with your dick! I don't think he can take it!" Terra said as Saffron growled.

"Oh, he can take it! You are an Arc Jaune an if you got into Beacon you can take anything!" She said as she gripped his mouth is sweet  _ tight _ velvety mouth gripping her dick as she yanked his head back! Jaune screamed into her dick his scream of pain only making it worse as she pulled him off! Saffron took her brother half off her dick in one thrust! His tight velvety mouth gripped down her massive pale dick!

Her futa cock now fully covered in the thick wet saliva of her younger brother made her whimper as she let out a hiss of pleasure as that smooth vice-like mouth sucked the tip of her dick. Making her coo as she brought him to the edge of her cock!

"You have  _ no  _ idea how long I've waited to do this! To fuck your pretty mouth! To fuck that pair of perfect plump cock sucking lips of yours! You have no idea what I'm going to do to you but let me just say you are going to be a fucking slut for futa dicks by the time that we are done!"

Saffron said as he pulled Jaune back shoving him back down her dock and slamming her hips forward in one hard motion!

There was a brutal  _ whack! _ As her watermelon-sized balls slammed again Jaune's neck! Jaune let out another cry of pain as he felt his neck slammed by her fat heavy thick testicles that massively dwarfed his own! Jaune whimpered in fear and pain her thick balls pulsing throbbing with cum. Jaune's eyes watered the pain of being made into his sister's new cock sock!

"Fuck your mouth is so tight! Jaune I don't know how long I can fucking take it!" Saffron said slamming her brother's mouth up and down her dick! Slamming his head furiously as she  _ pumped _ her hips forward! She slammed her hips up into his mouth making sure to jam her wide thick baby-maker into d his mouth as deep as possible!

Her  _ thick  _ turgid baby maker was going down Jauen's tight mouth pussy at impossible speeds! Her dick was the definition of a bitch maker! Crashing in and out of Jaune’s mouth!

Every thick slam of her hips forward making the terrible  _ whack _ of her balls slapping against the base of Jaune's neck! And the awful terrible choking sounds of somebody who was busy being choked to death on a fat futa dick!

Saffron pumped Jauens' head up and down her dick! Not caring for the screams and cries of pain along with hard muffled sounds of Jaune's screaming out of her cock as she skull fucked him! The harsh wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Saffron fucked him like the cock sock he was meant to be!

She grunted and groaning in bliss her dick sliding down the hot wet and slippery mouth pussy of her younger brother, Saffron was lost her mind going blank as her dick was busy hammering into Jaune's wet hot mouth!

Saffron was just wondering how just how soft wet and  _ smooth _ Jaune's mouth was. Loving the way it pulsed and wrapped on and around sucking her cock as she fucked him like a slut! She felt her fat heavy balls twitch Saffron knew she was cumming! She had not had a real orgasm well she just had not had one! Not to say that Terra was ba or that she did not do her fucking best to make her feel good but this?!

This feeling the way Jaune's mouth wrapped around her cock the way his hot slippery tongue was forced up and down her dick! The cute muffled screams and squeals he made were just too much! She was going to cum!

"AH! Fucking shit! Your mouth! It's so soft! How is your mouth this soft!? Were you training?! Is that it?! OH! I see! JAUNE! Why didn't you say that you were training to be a cock sucker!? You knew that I was going to fuck you! You just knew that your big futa sister wanted you to be a fucking cum dump! I should have known." Saffron hiss driving her hips deeper and deeper into Jauune's tight mouth!

The boy cried large fat tears as his sister's fat dick plowed deep into his mouth! His body was breaking his mind fading Jaune saw black his airflow begin co cut off meant his conscious was fading.

_ I can't do it. I'm going to die. _ Jaune thought as he felt his life slowly slip away as Safform hammer her cock deep in the back of his throat!

"If I had known you were such a fucking slut for futa cock, the I would have done this years ago fuck! I can't hold this in! You better fucking swallow every last load that I give you Jaune because her I don damn fucking fuck! I'm cumming!" Saffron screamed at the top of her lungs as she took Jaune's head shoving it to the base of her cock! Holding him there as her dick began to burst!

"Fuck! Jaune! Swallow it all!" She yelled as she came! Her dick exploded cum right down Jaune's mouth! Jaune's eyes went wide in pain fear and shock! A fire hose of cum went off filling his guts with a thick solid steady stream of futa cum!

"Fuck me! Cumming inside feels so good! I'm going to be doing this to you every fucking day! You hear me!? You are now my cock sock for the rest of your life!" Saffron screamed her tick dick filling Jaune's guts with lien after line of futa cum! They expanded a massive bulge appeared in his guts as her dick  _ pumped _ him full of futa cum!

Saffron groaned as her orgasm lasted her clean through five who minutes of cumming! That let Jaune's guts bloated horribly disfigured as she slid her dick out of his battered dislocated jaw Jaune cried in pain collapsing to the floor and curling up in the fetal position. Hot fat ugly tears fell from his face Jaune cried as he began to curl up-

"Ok, none of that shit." Terra hissed clearly not in the mood to deal with any of Jaune's shit. She reached down and picked hip up, she glared down at her newest and  _ only _ human condom.

Jaune's jaw seemed to be dislocated but that was nothing that his aura would not heal.

_ He'll be fine. But I gotta tell Saff that you got to be a bit more delicate to the head. The last thing we need is to give him brain trauma. _ Terra thought as she slapped Jaune in the face with her own cock!

There was a heavy wet  _ whack! _ Of flesh on flesh as she slapped him with her dick! Jaune yelped! The thick black cock that was even thicked that Saffrons' slapping him in the face making Jaune almost wretch! Be tried to back away from his attack Jaune was busy clawing feebly at Terra's arm, how he might have been able to get away deein as even if she was a futa he had his aura unlocked but was too shocked and disoriented to even attempt a successful escape from his abuser.

"Hey! You! You are now going to suck my dick come on." Terra asked as Jaune shouted he spit on her dick pulling away trying to get away from her as she sighed.

"Well ok, no lube for you then. IT's your funeral." She said as she dragged him to the large mirror into the room. She pushed Jaune in front of it allowing both of them to see the other. She towered over Jaube her massive dick almost reaching the top of his spine! Jaune let ut a small cry as she hissed.

"Look at that Jaune. Look at me. That is the face of the person that is about to fuck you. You are going to lose your first time getting raped by your sister in law. Your aunt is going to rape you do you get that?" She asked Jaune let out a weak scream of pain as she nodded satisfied in his answer as she licked her lips.

"Good. Now let's get this show on the road." Terra said and with no issue whatever slammed her dick right up Jaune's tight ass! Jaune let out an inhuman  _ shriek  _ of pain! Jaune screamed too loud that Saffron was mentally worked that Pyrrha would come running through the door and kill the both of them!

Terra slammed her dick right into Jaune's tight virgin ass! Instantly Terra was biting her own lip!

_ Fuck! He is tight! His dick is fucking gripping me so hard! _ Terra thought as she felt her dick being enveloped in Jaune hot tight ass! His ass gripped down on her cock gripping her dick making her scream! Jaune's ass was like a piece of the divine!

His ass gripped down on her cock keeping it in a tight embrace as she squeezed down onto her dick! Jaune screamed of pain and mercy. Terra did not even hear him! She had ripped his last and began to fuck him!

The thick steady  _ slap, slap _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as she fucked Jaune from behind! She gripped the back of his head her massive dick sliding in and out of Jaune's tight ass!

"Fuck me you are meant to be a little cum slut you know that!? You have the tightest ass that I have every fuck! I don't even know if I can cum by myself after this!" Terra hissed Jauens scream of pain meant nothing to her that tight thick ass that she was busy slapping was all that mattered!

She slammed her dick in and out of Jaune's hot ass! His vice-like ass pussy gripping her dick for every inch along the way!

Jaune's ass  _ fought  _ her when she ducked him. It did not give it die on break! It clamped down on her cock making sure that Terra would fight tooth and  _ nail to drag _ her fat futa dick out of Jaune's soon to be broken in ass!

"Fuck me! You are going to make me cum! Do you see that Jaune? Do you see my gut filling you? Look at that! Your guts are so saturated! Even with all of your bis sisters cum her thick hot jizz bubbling your guts how the hell can you even put a cock this big in you!? You are such a filthy slut! I can't wait to fuck you all day and night like this you tight ass fuck!"

Terra hissed as she plowed Jaune she was not going to last longer than she thought she was she pushed her dick in and out of Jaune fucking him like a slut! The wet  _ slapping _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as she railed him!

Jaune screamed begging her pleading her to stop she did not.

"Fuck me! Your ass is grass and I am cumming! Fuck!" Terra hissed as she came!

Jaune screamed his  _ clit  _ came  _ firing  _ off as soon as she cam! Jaune's ass was packed by a volcano going off! Jaune felt his world spin he knew he as passing out. So much cum flooded his ass hat he saw stars. He felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head. He felt his guts swell as Terra screamed his name!

"Fuck me! Jaune! Your ass is milking me! My dick feels like it is melting!" She screamed as Jaune blacked out his aura seemed to glow making sure that every thrust she did into him was like taking his first time all over again.

Terra  _ moaned  _ as she came she knew she needed this her hands would never work to get her off again. She had tased Arc boi pussy and she was going to have it every day for the rest of her life!"

"So! How was his ass? If his mouth was anything to go by I bet it was the best thing that you ever fucked?" Saffron asked as Terra nodded she pulled out of Jaune catching him before he hit the carpet.

The boy screamed a bit whimpering tears falling from his face as Terra paused her dick boiling out cum some splashing on Jaune’s face a great river of cum came from his ruined ass hole as both futas paused.

"So what do we do now? Do we let him sleep in here with us? Wake up Pyrrha? I don't think he should sleep with us. Let him wake up in his own bed he might think this is all a dream and it will be that much more fun to rape him when he thinks we would never do it."

"Terra... you are evil and I love you for that," Saffron said as she licked her lips looking at her cum slut brother as she smiled.

"Welcome to your new life Jaune it's only going to get  _ kinkier." _

  
  



	2. Old friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune situation get's worse with his sisters, Pyrrha is less than helpful and the last bit of hope soon turns... sour....

Terra would have sometimes admitted that Jaune was not as bad of a little brother as she had once thought. 

"Ah! You know what Jaune? I think that you have a few redeeming qualities after all." Terra thought as she rolled her hips back the feeling of her dick  _ melting _ in the hot wet painfully overstretched mouth of her younger brother in law made her morning all that much better. She had to admit that finally! Being able to wake up with a guaranteed hot mouth all over her dick was beginning to make her feel like a young futa again. 

"You might be a little shit but! You do seem to know how to take a dick well enough." Terra said rubbing the thick outline of her cock that was currently in the process of  _ horribly _ stretching out Jaune's throat as she sighed Terra loved the feeling of her fat unwashed balls slamming onto Jaune's face. Her large cantaloupe-sized balls  _ clapped _ onto Jaune's face making him scream!

"Oh yeah, that's it babe, scream for me like the good cum dumpster that you are.' Terra said groaned in pleasure it was bad info that Jaune's soft tight velvety mouth gripped her dick making it pulse with pleasure, but when he screamed in pain? 

Oh yeah, that was the good stuff. The screams made his throat vibrate effectively massaging her dick making sure that it was wrapped up in a  _ vibrating _ soft tight velvety prison that made her think that the world was all right. 

"You are such a good cum slut you know that? I don't know how I got along without you." Terra said as she ran a hand on his throat. Making sure that she could feel her dick through Jaune's thin walls. The femboi cried out either in pain or pleasure not that Terra cared as she kept her dick as deep in his mouth as humanly possible. Jaune was writing underneath her his arms and legs bound to the bed as she licked her lips. 

She loved seeing her dick plow in and out of Jaune's tight mouth, the way his throat had to  _ stretch _ to take and accommodate her dick was beyond arousing. The way he choked gagged and coughed around her kick made it impossible for her to hold back her cum. She knew that she was going to cum soon and when she did, it was going to flood him. 

"You ready for some  _ more _ cum? Last night you were taking more than I thought anyone could." Terra asked as she felt Jaune shake his head. The boy speaking his face in her thick smegma covered balls as she began to groan.

"Oh, what was that? You want to say something like you did  _ not _ enjoy getting your mouth and ass raped by your sister and aunt?" Terra asked as she took a free hand and  _ whap! _ Terre felt Jaune's throat double in tig then as she slapped his pathetic clit. All five inches of it shook and shuddered.

The five-inch long at  _ best _ purple slit shuddered. Jaune's clit had cum so much during his rape that it had literally gone purple and limp. 

Exhausted just from pure prostate orgasms had done him in and now it was shriveled and purple. His balls a deep blue color from the  _ whackings _ she had made sure to deliver to them with her own heavy melons. The tiny not even golf ball-sized balls did know how to take a pounding she would give him that. 

"I almost thought that I was going to break them you know? I thought I was going to break your tiny nuts last night and I got to say I might have been trying to." Terra leaned loving as Jaune tried to break out struggling are only cleaning more of her thic smegma that Jaune could  _ chew _ through on his face. Smearing him as she groaned.

"You know I saved the smegma just for you? I didn't wash my balls for over two  _ weeks _ before you came here just so I could have enough of it so that you could  _ chew _ through and ah! You know what Jaune? I just had the best idea!" Terra said her brown eyes glowing with malice as she licked her lips. 

"After this, I'm never going to wash my balls again! Neither is Saffron! I am going to have you appointed to be our new  _ permanent _ ball cleaner! I'm never going tow ash my balls again! You are going to clean both of our balls and if you don't want our balls to coat you with smegma than you are going to have to clean all of our balls yourself if you do not want to have to choke on our thick smegma!" Terra hissed as she felt her dick that her cock was fit bot busting and she knew she was about to turn Jaune's guts into her own personal cum dump!

"Oh fuck me. Here we go!" Terra shouted as she came! Terra grunted as her dick seemingly doubled in size! Terra let out a scream of pleasure as her dick burst! Jaune cried out as his guts that had  _ just _ gotten purged from the thick gallons of futa cum that had been pushed deep into him where stuffed to the maximum again! Jaune cried as tears fell from his face. Jaune felt his eyes burn in pain the feeling of tears falling down his cheeks as Terra's cum shot deep inside of him!

"There you go! Take it! Suck and take the cum down your throat! Just take the cum and make it stick in your guts!" Terra said as a rolling thick torrent of futa cum came out of her dick! Jaune whimpered as his guts bloated. Terra's thick cream cum shot down his throat the boiling futa seed spilling into his guts as she sighed.

"You know you are going to make one helluva cum dumpster you know? I think that you are going to love  _ living _ with us." She said as she looked back Jaune's eyes where puffy red tears streaked down his face as she saw the fear and panic in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you heard me right slut. You are going to be  _ living _ with us from now on. Do you think you can just go back to Beacon and leave our dicks like this? Oh hell not slut, you are the new Terra Cotta Arc cum dump. 

Be lucky you are her little brother or I would install you in a fuck box with an iv to make you what you  _ really  _ are." Terra hissed as Jaune whimpered s her dick finally stopped the violent shuttering filling him up as she sighed.

"There you go. Good boy. Now come on let's get some breakfast and see what your partner is up to." Terra asked as Jaune's eyes narrowed as she took her dick out of his out with the hard wet  _ plop! _

Jaune gasped finally able to breathe! Terra’s massive thick meaty dick had left his mouth letting him gag and choke! Jaune sputtered up as he looked around eyes still filled with her stuff smegma as Jaune glared daggers at Terra.

"Pyr! When she hears about this you are dead! Do you hear me! I'm going to tell her and you won't see it coming!" Jaune shouted as Terra  _ almost _ felt the need to act scared for him. It seemed like the least that she could do but she was still not a fan of her little brother in law. 

Or her cum dump in law was that a thing?

_ Can I change his legal title from a brother in law to cum dump? Wait for a second you are the lawyer why are you asking yourself these things? You should know them by heart! Come on Terra get it together girl! _ She knew that she as the lawyer in the family and she was the one that needed to know the laws of this place. 

"When! She learns about this! She will kill you!"

"Jaune. Jaune. Look kid I know that you are pissed. You just got raped you don't like it and I get it! I really do! But come on kid, do you think that I or your sister would just do things without any type of  _ precautions? _ " Terra asked as Jaune felt his blood freeze in his veins.

"What did you do!?"

"What did I do? I mean I raped you a lot and made you my cum slut. You mean besides that?"

"What did you do to my partner!? If you hurt her I'll never forgive you!" Jaune shouted as-

" _ PFFT _ !" Terra burst into laughter as she almost fell over. She almost fell over and rolled on her floor her dill hard as a rock tow foot leg thick dick hanging freely as she laughed loudly.

"What's so funny!?"

"Funny? You! You are so funny! Did you think we  _ hurt _ her? Do you think we  _ can _ hurt her? You know she is your partner and she can kill us with a breath of air! I can't even touch her! We didn't hurt her Jaune."

"Wait... if you did not hear then than what did you do to her?" Jaune asked his body shivering as Terr licked her lips as she slowly shook her head.

"Oh, Jaune you don't know the half of it... now come on let me take you out of these bindings."

"What? You are letting me go?"

"No shit I am letting you go. I can't just keep you in bed all day now can I?" Terra asked as she got a key to uncuff Jaune’s cuffs a spire of fire and hope spurn g to lif in him as he gulped.

"So you are letting me go?"

"Yeah what if I need my dick sucked in another part of the house?" Terra asked shrugging as Jaune groaned...

\-----

"Ok... this is not what I was expecting," Terra said as she looked down at the champion that was pitching a  _ very _ small tent. To be honest, she thought that she was going to get killed. She was going to tell a champion that hse and her wife were going to rape her boyfriend and make him a cumdump. 

After that, she had thought the champion was going to put a bullet in her head or break a few bones. Not that  _ one _ she liked the idea of Jaune being raped, or  _ two _ the fact that-

"Oh my god, the champion is a cuck," Saffron said as Terra felt a very awkward vibe coming from her. She did not know how to tell Saffron that being pissed at a futa that could still very easily kill her and her wife in more ways than she could count. As she looked at her wife Saffron looked  _ pissed _ more than usual. 

And that was rare, Terra knew her wife as a kind loving obsessed with raping and breeding her younger brother futa but this? This was a bit odd. Teraa as she began to tell Saffron to calm down because she did not want to pick up the pieces of her lover all over the floor. 

_ I just cleaned it and I really want to rape that boi again. _ Terra thought as Saffron twitched. 

"So what you are telling me Pyrrha is that I am going to rape your brother. And you are not going to stop me?" Saffron asked as Pyrrha shook her head her pathetic for a futa nine-inch dick tenting in her skirt as she gulped.

"N-no... I won't stop you but I would like to watch?" Pyrrha asked as-

_ Whap! _ Saffron slapped the champion once as Terra saw her wife's life flash before her eyes.

"Saffron?! What are you doing!?" She shouted as Saffron leaned down and growled.

"He is  _ your _ male! What are you thinking about!? Jaune is your male and you are going to let him get raped!? And not just that get off on him getting raped?! What is wrong with you!?" She shouted as Pyrrha winced in pain she looked away as she refused to look at her technical sister in law.

"How? How could you? You are his futa!"

"But! But I  _ want _ to see him get raped. I..."

"You are a cuck that likes to watch your male get raped by another futa. I can see that clear as day and I think that we should help her live out her fantasies." Terra said a Saffron sighed she shook her head as she glared at Pyrrha.

"You are  _ not _ working go be his futa. And I am going to find the list of Beacon and pick out the most  _ worthy _ futa to bring him to his knees in the way that only a futa could do." Saffron asked picking up a scroll as she began to dial on her scroll.

"Saff? Who the hell do you know in Beacon?" 

"I know a few futas that are  _ much _ more worth of Jaune than her. Trust me Pyrrha your days of fucking my brother are long  _ over _ and your punishment as only just begun." Saffron said as Pyrrha felt a surge of  _ pleasure _ run down her back as Saffron dialed onto her scroll and growled as she waited...

\-----

"Pyr!" Jaune gasped as he finally got to the dinner table, Jaune saw his partner with his beautiful  _ perfect _ partner! Jaune felt tears leave his eyes as he began to cry just from seeing her.

"Pyr!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said brightly blushing the shame and disgust she felt herself after letting her male get raped  _ easily _ burned out from the sheer level of lust that she felt as she wanted to see it more. 

_ I'm sorry Jaune but I need this. _ Pyrrha thought as she looked at Jaune the boy looked like he had not slept at all during the night, not that she thought he would sleep. She heard the rough brutal throat choking ass slapping sex of Jaune and his sister and Terra. Pyrrha wanted to be there to jack off to it but she did not think that she should. That was not her place after all. 

"Pyrrha! I have something to tell you!" Jaune shouted looking at Terra like she was going to attack him. Terra did not even try to make an aggressive move towards Jaune. The futa now dressed in her usual moaning attire of tight blue jeans and a blue top that barley kept in her double D cup chest as the massive outline of her cock was shown in her jeans. Pyrrha felt her dick stiffen as her  _ clearly _ inferior dick began to rise up as she gulped.

"Oh? And what is that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune cried one tear left his face as-

"Terra and Saffron! They-

"Oh! Little brother! There is no need to be so loud in the morning! Don't worry about a thing bro! Now come and get your breakfast." Saffron said as she unzipped her pants letting her massive thick cock spring out. Jaune saw the cock that had taken his mouth and ass more times last night that Jaune ever wanted to admit. 

Jaune whimpered as he looked up to the twenty-three inch long thick futa dick. Saffron smiled as Jaune took a step back-

Terra's arms wrapped wound him. Hooking up and under his arms, as she pushed him down to her sister's cock as Jaune began to whimper.

"What!? I don't want to suck your dick! I'm your brother! You are my  _ sister! _ "

"And as your  _ older _ sister don't you forget that it is my duty to make sure that you care for your health! Now suck my cock! Before I have Terra shove you down on it." Saffron answered as Jaune whimpered.

"Wait! I don't I  _ won't _ do this! You can't-

"Shut up," Terra said as she gripped Jaune by the back oh his mouth and shoved his face onto her dick! Jaune let out a scream as Saffron groaned, letting out a low moan of pleasure as Terra shoved Jaune onto her dick!

"Oh! That's it! That's how you use your mouth!" The futa said as Terra used both of her hands to shove her brother-in-law cum dump in-laws faces on her cock! She put her hands on the back of his head and began to push deep into him! Jaune cried as tears of pain filled his mouth his aura activated the only thing keeping his jaw from  _ snapping _ as Terra roughly and brutally shoved his mouth onto her wife's dick!

"There you go, I got tired of hearing you talk. You complain too much you know?" Terra asked as she shoved her brother's mouth on her dick! Jaune whimpered in pain and pleasure as Saffrons dick was pushed into his mouth! Terra had a death grip on the back of his head and began to shove his mouth down! Pushing him down forcing him halfway to her cock as she grinned. 

"There you go that's a good cock sucker! Keep taking that fat futa cock like the boi slut you are meant to be!" Terra said as she began to  _ jerk _ Jaune up and down her wife's dick! She shoved her brother's mouth up and down her cock making sure to have him choke as Saffron whimpered.

"Oh! Oh god! That is how you take my dick! I'm so glad that you are willing to accept your place as my cock sucker little bro! I don't know what I would do if you did not!" Saffron said as Jaune cried his mouth felt like it was going to snap in two! Tears filled his eyes as he desperately looked to Pyrrha was staring right at him observing him getting raped as he cried. 

_ Pyrrha! Please! Help me! _ Jaune thought as his mouth was forced open as he was taken to the halfway point of his sister's dick! 

"Oh, Jaune you should know to not talk with your mouth full," Pyrrha said smiling as she looked down at Jaune's choking form. 

"Shut it! You don't get to talk to my brother fuck! You are not worthy of it!" Saffron hissed as she gripped Jaune by his hair gripping it before  _ yanking _ Jaune fully down onto her dick! There was a loud disgusting  _ popping _ sound on her brother's jaw! Jaune screamed in pain as he felt his jaw crunch! 

Something snapped and his aura flashed to keep him safe as he touched the base of her waist! Jaune gagged as he took her dick far to the back of his guts! 

Jaune whimpered as Saffron began to cry in pleasure.

"Oh, Jaune you have no idea how long I wanted to do this! It has been too long since I fucked your mouth pussy!" Saffron said as she began to leak! 

Saffron knew that she was going to cum soon! Jaune's mouth was just too tight! it was so soft mouth that was so warm that she knew that she was going to cum soon! Even as she pulled Jaune to the base of her cock! letting her brothers face stick in her pubes she knew that she was going to break and fill Jaune's guts with the thick boiling cum! 

"Oh that's it Jaune suck my dick! I want you to take all my cum! You can do that right little bro? You can cum for you big sis! Or take my cum really is he cumming?" Saffron asked as Terra looked down the small pair of boxers that she  _ allowed _ Jaune to wear sported a hard five-inch leaking tent in them as Terra smirked.

"You bet his ass he is. The little slut can't get enough of being raped! I didn't know that you lived with such a slut." Terra asked spanking Jaune's fat ass once! Making a loud  _ whap! _ Of pain and the slapping of flesh on flesh to fill the air! Jaune's scream of pain as what began to push Saffron over the edge as she began to whimper!

"Oh, little bro! You asked for it! I hope that you have an empty stomach! Because your big sisters I going to cum so much that you won't even need to eat breakfast!" Saffron said as her dick began to burst!

"AH! Cumming!" Saffron said as she came!

_ No! NO! NO! Pyrrha! Please! Help _ ! Jaune thought a-s

"AHH!" Pyrrha groaned her nine-inch dick hard as a rock as she began to her dick harder and harder. She felt her dick leaking cum as she whimpered. She knew that she was going to cum and seeing Jaune getting raped like that was more than enough to see it done. 

_ Pyrrha? No... not you... _ Jaune thought as-

"FUCK!" Jaune's thoughts of doubt and betrayal were drowned out in a thic deluge of futa cum! Saffron came right down his mouth as Jauen gagged! The thick and pudding-like futa cum that felt almost like cream entered his mouth as Jaune was forced to take her dick's cream! Jaune cried as he felt his guts painful bottle up as she pumped a single long blast of cum down his mouth!

It was like a firehose went off down his mouth as Jaune belly began to push out! Jaune gagged and choked as his hot tight mouth pussy wrapped on his sister's dick.

His throat was busy milking her cock betraying him as he felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head. Jaune's clit came the small inferior dick came on the floor making his sister in law smirked.

"Look at that such a cock slut! You know I thought of putting that clit in a cage but nah, that's not what you need. It would be good for you! I want to  _ see _ that clit cum from being raped. I want you to know how you are nothing but our cum dump!"

"He's my brother! And I love him!" Saffron pouted like an indignant child as her dick was busily throbbing bursting down her brother's mouth Jaune's torture throat took her ock as he gagged on it!

"There you go! Good boy Jaune! I love you so much!" Saffron said petting Jaune's head as she fixed her sister a mean look.

"Don't' you listen to what mean ole Terra says! She is just mad that she can not take a dick as you can!"

"Not that I'll  _ ever _ take a dick like that. Why would I take a dick when I have such a good living cock holster here for me to use?" Terra asked spanking Jaune's as again loving how the bubbly booty jiggled as she grinned. 

"Now  _ that _ is an ass I would like to see stuffed." She said as her dick began to tent in her jeans. 

"Fuck do you think we can spit roast him here? I can't tell you how much I want to tag team this bitch and make him cum again-

"AHH!" Both futas turned to their right as Pyrrha came!? She came on the ball and floor long thick ropes of futa cam out of her cock as both futas came her a mix of disparaging looks.

"Really girl? Cumming on the table like that?" Terra asked as Saffron growled.

"Who the hell told you that you could cum!? You are not allowed to cum without  _ my _ explicit permission! I am going to punish you for that you slut!" Saffron hissed as Pyrrha whimpered.

"Punish me I had to do it." She said as tears rolled down Jaune's face as he felt his world starting to go black.

_ Pyrrha... why? _ Jaune thought as he finally gave up the fight and let the blackness of unconscious take him as he swore out ot world he briefly had the thought of escape no matter what he would get out of here. 

\------

"And with that! We have the winners of the Argus cup! Give a warm welcome to Coco Adel! And Velvet Scarlatina!" Jaune shuddered this was his only chance to get out of this hell. Jaune needed them to help him he had been in Argus when he saw his hope. 

_ Go get us some meat, we need food for dinner and I swear to god if you are late you are going to regret it when you come home tonight! Do you hear me? _ Terra had asked before sending Jaune out to go get some  _ meat _ for dinner. Jaune knew that he had to get away and that this was his only chance. 

He had wandered Argus aimless wandering if he should go to the police before he saw it. The Argus cup competition of hunters for a cash prize, Jaune would have ignored it but he saw  _ them. Coco and Velvet. _ Two of his long-time friends from Beacon were in it. 

Jaune knew that both of them were futa like Pyrrha but! They were his real friends. Coco had helped him get a dress of the dance with Pyrrha. Velvet had confessed to him the  _ literal _ day after Pyrrha had confessed to him Jaune had to let her down gently but Vel took it like a champ! 

Jaune gulped as he heard the announced apparently his hunting license got him into the locker rooms and now he just needed to let his plan work out. 

"Ok, Jaune. Just tell them what happened. I know it sucks and it will be embarrassing but you have to do it." Jaune said as- 

The sounds of cheers filled the air as Jaune heard the doors open as-

"WHOA! That is how you kick some ass!" He heard the loud voice of Coco yell as Jaune gasped.

"Coco! Don't be so loud what if the people kick us out?"

"What? Don't worry Vel that shit's not going to happen. We are the stars!" Coco said as she turned the curve with Vel hot on her heels. The two looked a mess. Both covered in sweat both of them panted. They wore tight combat skirts and tops, showing off every last inch of their curvy figures and just how much  _ meat _ they were packing under their skirts. Jaune blushed as-

"Jaune?"

"Jaune!" Velvet said as Jaune fought back the urge to cry as Vel ran up hugging him picking him up. One of her hands wrapped on his back the other  _ fell _ on his soft ass and gripped him. Making Jaune whimper as Vel held him far past what he thought was the normally allotted time. Jaune felt Vel spin him as-

"Easy there Vel! Let him breathe!" Coco shouted as Vel kissed Jaune on his lips?! 

_ What the hell!? _ Jaune thought as Vel planted a wet kiss on his lips! She held him for a second breaking with a wet plop!

"It's  _ so _ nice to see you again." Vel purred as Jaune paused.

"I... Coco! Vel! I need your help!"

\-----

"Jaune! That is  _ awful! _ I can't believe that they did that to you!" Velvet said it was awful! His sisters raped him! 

"Yeah I know right? You had to clean their balls when you  _ should _ have been cleaning ours. Fuck! That's it get your tongue in there!" Coco said as Jaune was tied tot he work out bench. Vel using her light dust to keep  _ her _ love nice and restrained. Jaune cried out as he was forced to clean the thick awful smelling sweaty balls of his futa friends.

_ Not you too! What's happening?! _ Jaune thought as for the last half-hour he was made to take every last inch of the throbbing futa nuts! Jaune gagged and choked on them as the enjoyed breaking in their lover as-

"Ok, that's enough ready to rape him?"

"You know it! I lost this boi pussy to Pyrrha all those years ago now I want to knot him and keep him for myself!" The futa said as Coco shook her head.

"No knotting Vel. Not now we have to move and we don't have a harness to take him in. Unless you want all or argus to see him bouncing up and down on your dick that is."

"Don't threaten me with a  _ good _ time," Vel said as Coco sighed and shook her head. 

"Whatever you say, babe. Let's get it!" Coco said as she took her massive two feet of dick that was smaller than any futa dick he had seen besides Pyrrha but it was  _ far _ thicker than any dick he had ever seen. 

Jaune's eyes went wide as the dick that had to be seven?! Inches thick and angry looked down to his mouth as-

"Wait! Coco, please

"Less talking more sucking!" She said as she jammed her dick to the base of Jaune's mouth! Jaune let out a scream of pain! Jaune felt his mouth split open as Coco Jammed her bitch breaking dick down into it! Jaune whimpered in pain as Coco's dick began to punch into his guts as she groaned.

"Oh fuck! His mouth is a gift form, Monty! You gotta try it!"

"Oh I will but I'm  _ knotting _ that mouth. You have no idea how much I wanted to knot it when he told me he was dating Ruby! FUck I'll take that ass though." 

_ Wait! NO! _ Jaune thought as Vel took her dick and slammed into his asshole! Jaune screamed as Velvet took her dick slightly bigger than his sisters but thankfully smaller than Terra as she shoved it right down his ass! 

Jaune screamed as Velvet felt her eyes roll into the back of her head!

"Fuck me! Now, this is an ass!" She said as both futas wasted no time in fucking the boy senseless! She lost it pushing her knot deep into his ass! There was a mute scream as her volley ball sized knot tore his ass in two! Making Jaune scream!   
“Fuck it! Worth it!”   
“Vel! Can’t you keep it in your pants? I mean it is hot how he screams.” Coco hissed pounding Jaune’s mouth more and more with her bitch breaking cock as she groaned! 

Jaune screamed as the isolated locker room was filled with the harsh wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh! 

Coco's massive dick breaking into his mouth almost breaking his jaw as she plowed into him! Jaune felt the tears go down his fat as that thick bitch breaking cock pushed in and out of his jaw! Her dick plunging into his guts as she groaned.

"Fuck me I think I might cuM! This slut is going to make me a quick shot!?" Coco asked partly in indignation part in genuine surprise as she felt her dick  _ melting. _

"His ass is also amazing! You have to fuck him later! I can't believe I can't knot him! I want to make sure that his ass knows to never leave me again! I am going to mold this into my new condom!" Velvet said as Coco smirked. She knew that bunny was in a good mood, the way her hips hammered into Jaune's fat boi pussy. 

Velvet had fucked plenty of sluty male-female and other over the years but seeing this? The way she jackhammered her hips itno Jaune the way her brown eye rolled into the back of her head Coco knew that she was fucking the boi she was supposed to be with.

_ Good for you Vel. I'm glad that you can be happy. _ Coco thought as she felt her massive melon-sized balls slamming into Jaune's face! 

She knew that Jaune had been a talented ball licker when Terra had called her. 

_ She said that you are going to be our new shower? Are you going to clean off every last bit of sweat and musk form our balls with that tongue of yours? I can't say that I don't like the idea you little slut. _ She thought as she plowed deep into Jaune's mouth! Jaune gagged and whimpered on her thick dick that was currently breaking itno his mouth! Jaune choked and waned to commit! His clit was hard as a rock and laked out juices as-

"Good boy! Your ass is gripping down for me! You are gonna cum for momma, aren't you? You are going to cum all over this thick futa dick right? Good boy, you are such a slot! You are such a slut for me!" Velvet shouted as she felt Jaune's thick wet ass gripping her dick!

His hot wet vice-like how pulled her in deeper and deeper. HEr dick disappeared in and out of Jaune's ass as she pounded him like the slut he was!

The hard wet  _ slapping _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as she plowed Jaune like a whore! Velvet's hips slammed in and out of Jaune's ass plowing into him like a pile driver! Making hard wet  _ slapping _ sounds echo in the locker. It sounded like someone was slamming a steak against the floor! Velvet and Coco both felt the end coming. Both of them were masters of fucking breaking and owning men, futa, or females as the two fucked the Arc they both secretly admitted that no hole was ever as tight as the two they where fucking!

No ass, pussy or mouth came even close to being as hard and tight as Jaune's dick milking holes! 

As Velvet and Coco fucked him!

"Coco!"

"I feel it! On three! Cum in our slut on three! One! Two! Three!" COco and Vel echoed their dick to the base! Velvet taking every last bit of her self control to  _ not _ knot Jaune and shove her dick in to the hilt! 

Vel and COco screamed in pleasure as their dicks break!

"Fuck me!"

"Jaune! I love you!" Velvet should as both futas came at once! Jaune screamed into Coco as his ass and mouth where both pumped up at once! The twin thick meaty futa dicks pumped him from both ends! Jaune screamed out as he felt his guts filled!

_ Too much! Too much! _ Jaune thought as his guts exploded! His issues pumped with hick creamy gooey futa baby batter! Jaune felt his ass and mouth fully pumped as Jaune was  _ claimed _ by the elder futa.

\----

"You are going to back off. You do not get to look at so much as touch  _ my _ mate do I make myself clear?" Velvet asked blushing as she looked at the wrapped-up in plastic bindings body of Pyrrha. The futa whimpered as she nodded.

"Yes-

"Yes, what you slut?"

"Yes, Mistress," Pyrrha said as she looked at Velvet how as currently  _ bouncing _ on Jaune's clit. Velvet rode Jaune the boy bound in hard light dust as-

"AHH! Velvet! Please! NO MORE!" Jaune shouted as he felt his dick break into her cunt! Jaune felt his clit being milked by her painfully impossibly tight futa cunt that was going to break him in two! Jaune whimpered and cried as Velvet rubbed his head. His ass plugged with her  _ personal _ but plug to make sure that none of her cum leaked out of it. 

"Shh... It's ok babe, I love you. Mommy loves you  _ very _ much ok?" Velvet asked as she rubbed Jaune's head her thick ass cheeks  _ crushing _ Jaune's balls as he whimpered up into her. 

"Jaune is  _ my _ mate hie is my property you are a cuck that is never going to so much as breathe in his general direction do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good! Now ah!"

"AHH! It hurts!" Jaune said as his clit was  _ painfully _ milked Velvet's futa cunt began to grip hard on him making him shudder.

"There you go that is all you needed to do babe. Cumf or mama get me nice and pregnant ok?" Velvet asked as she knew was knocked up.

"Get the fuck out of my vision. If I see you looking at Jaune or addressing him as anything but master from now on I am going to make your get being born. Do you get that cuck?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. I am going to ride  _ my _ mate more."

"Then Me! I could use a few kids." Coco said already buy outfits to  _ dress _ Jaune in while he  _ accompanied _ them on the long bullhead back.

"And get us some hot chocolate while you are gone ok cuck?"


End file.
